


Decisiones y deseos

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madarame sabe por qué no puede decidir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones y deseos

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers del capítulo 93.

"Decidir" es una palabra sencilla, cuyo kanji tiene solo siete trazos, tan simples de escribir que cualquiera podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Decidir, en cambio, es todo menos fácil.

Él carece de la motivación, para comenzar, porque todavía le parece una gran broma que el universo organizó para convertirlo en el mayor hazmerreír del Genshiken, no habiendo quedado contento con hacerlo un famoso Pierrot.

Además, no puede imaginarse cómo será su vida según su decisión.

O bueno, sí es capaz de concebirlo, en cierta forma.

La hermana de Sasahara —la mejor opción, según la bienintencionada Yoshitake—, lo hace pensar en un escenario de un juego alternativo, en el que él se ve a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por su corbata, viviendo una vida guiada por los caprichos de la chica.

Angela le produce escalofríos, porque lo único que viene a su mente al considerarla es ella, pegada a su cuerpo y hablándole al oído cosas que no sabe si quiere entender y haciéndolo sentir nervioso todo el tiempo, seguro de que la próxima escena no será nada inocente.

Le es difícil ver a Sue como un interés amoroso del protagonista, mas con algo de esfuerzo la puede imaginar siendo esquiva en un comienzo pero sincera al final; más directa con sus actos que con sus palabras, a veces ilógicas, aunque sin llegar a ser una tsundere.

Hato debería ser el más extraño de todos, mas lo hace rememorar un juego otome que alguna vez probó; tímida... _tímido_ , determinado y dulce de principio a fin, a pesar de que sabe que, en algún momento, debería ocurrir algo más apropiado para un juego de un género completamente distinto.

Pero está consciente de que nada de eso es real, tal como los escenarios que alguna vez soñó que incluían a Kasukabe nunca se acercaron a nada que realmente sucedió, y casi desea recibir un mensaje divino que le diga qué rumbo tomar, qué hacer ahora.

Aun así, también sabe bien que tal como no cree sentirse satisfecho si sigue ciegamente la sugerencia de Yoshitake, tampoco una magia inexistente logrará hacerlo sentirse capaz de tomar una decisión y llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Porque el mayor problema, al fin de cuentas, es él, el no saber qué quiere en ningún sentido. Y estar consciente de eso no le hace más fácil solucionarlo.


End file.
